


Come Home

by The100Fan1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100Fan1/pseuds/The100Fan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story that will be in seperate parts, in which Bellamy argues with Gina, and in anger, sets off after Clarke.<br/>Bellarke will be in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this. The first part is very short, but other parts will be longer.

-COME HOME-  
“Bellamy! She’s not coming back! OK!? She left! It’s been two months she probably dead anyway!” Gina shouted. Bellamy stood like a statue, his expression unreadable. “How can you say that? She is the reason your alive! That we’re all alive!” He bellowed back. Gina’s face turned into a shocked one. “Bellamy. You haven’t been the same since she left.” Gina walked slowly towards Bellamy. “I just wanna know she’s ok. That’s all.” He said. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him gently on the lips. “Bellamy, I know it’s hard to accept….but she must be dead. Bellamy’s eyes immediately widened “You don’t know that!” He said, stepping backwards away from Gina. He walked out of the room, slamming the metal door behind him as he did. He never would’ve thought Gina could’ve been like this when he met her.

Flashback  
“Give me another drink!” Bellamy shouted. There was no denying it. He was pissed. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Said Wick.  
“Hell no! Nowhere near enough! Just give me another drink!” Bellamy replied, trembling on his words. “Bellamy, I can’t your too”  
“NO! You don’t get to decide! You hear me? We all know your just pissed that Raven rejected you! So you listen here, I don’t care, just give me another DRINK!” Bellamy shouted so loud he could feel everyone’s gaze on him. “Y’know what. I don’t need this.” Wick exclaimed. He walked away. Bellamy muttered “Dick,” under his breath. Bellamy reached over the bar table, feeling everyone’s gaze ease off him. He then felt a warm hand grab his. He looked up, ready to shout. But when he saw her face she was beautiful. Bellamy muttered “Uh…hey.” She looked at him with a huge grin.  
For some reason, he felt embarrassed. “Hey. That costs you.” She said. Bellamy chuckled “Yeah, I know. Wick was just being a dick.” Bellamy looked at the alcohol behind her. “Hey, I’m here by the way!” she said clicking her fingers in front of Bellamy’s eyes. “Yeah. Sorry. Uh…I’m Bellamy.” He said awkwardly. She just laughed with humour. She put out her hand and said “I’m Gina.” Bellamy took her hand and shook it. “So ‘Bellamy’ why are you drinking so much.” She asked, with her elbow resting on the bar table. “Believe me, it’s a long story.”  
Gina eyes widened and replied “Go ahead then.”  
End of Flashback.


	2. Come Home Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy gathers some vital supplies before he heads out to find Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's part two! It's still very short, but please don't worry, as the next one should be very long.

Bellamy stormed to the weapon shack “Hey, what are you doing here?” A tall guard said. Bellamy’s expression was too obviously angry, so he put up a fake smile “Kane sent me here sir, I’m meant to get an assault rifle.” He said as happily as possible. “Why?” The guard questioned. Bellamy was getting frustrated. “Because he’s going on a mission to get some supplies.” Bellamy continued. The guard raised a brow. He then looked at Bellamy as if analysing his face. “Hmmmm…Ok. There’s no reason why you’d lie. But I will be checking with him.” The guard said, before moving aside. Bellamy shot the guard another weak smile, before walking inside. He looked around. He needed ammo-lots of it. He quickly ran to an ammo crate, and stuffed an entire box full of bullets into a rucksack he had. He took another box of ammo, and then, grabbed a rifle. The one he’d used so many times before. He put it on the strap on his back. He hid the ammo at the bottom of his rucksack, and walked out slowly before saying “Thank you sir,” To the the guard. The guard just smiled. Now Bellamy needed food. He went to the food cabin. It was very busy, which wasn’t surprising it was the afternoon. Most guards were on break, and the delinquents were finishing their jobs. He saw Miller with his dad. Miller’s dad had barley let Miller out of his sight since Mount Weather. Bellamy dismissed the thought of Mount Weather, and continued towards the kitchen. He also saw Harper and Monty talking in a corner. He looked around. No one had really noticed him, so he quickly opened the door to the kitchen and crept inside.  
It was empty. So, he went to the cupboard and swung it open. He took a couple of bags of crisps, and chocolate. He grabbed two apples and stuffed them in his rucksack. He then went to the fridge, and opened the freezer, inside, there were loads of bottles of water. He knew water would be key, so he grabbed 3 bottles. He stuffed them inside. He was ready to go. So he left the kitchen unnoticed. He left the food cabin and started to walk fairly quickly to the weak gate that Raven had stopped the electric defence on. He remembered how he used that gate, to help Clarke go after Finn, to help Clarke save Finn. Then how she killed Finn. He wondered if she still really blamed herself. She did the right thing.   
He ran towards the gate, which, luckily was behind part of the Ark, and no one was really at that part of the gate, so he looked behind him, checking to see for anyone-Nobody. He crouched and lifted up a tear in the gate, he climbed through it slowly, and once he was out, he checked behind himself once, more.  
Still nobody. So with that, he slid down the hill, and climbed a log, and ran into a pathway leading to the forest.   
He took one last look back at what was now ‘Arkadia’ He shook his head. Bloody place. He thought to himself before heading into the forest. He wondered how he’d ever actually find Clarke. She’d been gone for two months. Bellamy hoped Gina was wrong, and that Clarke was out there. Alive. He had to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Another short one, but like I said, the next one should be very long. Still deciding on how to go from here, etc, Find Lexa. Find Clarke quick etc. Please suggest any ideas.


	3. Come Home Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy continues his journey deeper into the forest, whilst Clarke is haunted by her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. Or if you haven't read the previous parts, you should probably go do that. But anyways, hi. This chapter, as I said, is a bit longer than the previous ones, still not amazingly long, but, I only started making FanFictions recently. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

He set up a fire and sat on a log. The warmth was comforting. He felt sleepy, he couldn’t really deny himself sleep, but he didn’t feel safe sleeping alone out here.  
The alliance was holding steady, however, it was still weak. After Mt. Weather, Abby and Kane thought it best to not retaliate. Bellamy didn’t particularly agree with that idea, but he couldn’t be bothered to argue.   
By this point, even though it’d only been a few hours, he knew that Arkaida would know he was missing. Knowing Kane pretty well, he was sure he would send out a search party for him if he wasn’t back by tomorrow.   
So he decided on a plan. Sleep, then get further away from Arkadia.  
He laid down on the log. It was a bit wet and mossy. He didn’t really care though. He put his rucksack beside the log. He faced the fire, staring into it. I’m coming Clarke. I’m coming.

She laid on a branch on top of a tall, towering tree. She stared at the night sky. There were so many stars that night. She gazed at them. She thought of life in space. It’d been so long since she was there. Than, she came down. Things just got….messed up. She ignored the thought that was knocking loudly on her conscience.   
Why the hell did Lexa abandon her? She left them to die. She wanted Lexa dead. She wondered how she had ever grown to…care for her. She wouldn’t again she told herself. Hell, she would never see her again. And if somehow she did, she was gonna kill her. She closed her eyes. She saw Dante “I bear it, so they don’t have to.” She heard him say. Her eyes flung open. Those words were one of the last ones she said to Bellamy before she left. Before she left everyone. She hoped he understood, that they all understood she had no choice. She needed to get away from it all. She closed her eyes again tightly. Ignoring her thoughts. 

The sunlight shone brightly in Bellamy’s eyes, awakening him. He had no idea what time it was. But judging by how bright the sun was, he’d say he slept much longer than he planned to. He rubbed his eyes. The fire was gone. “BELLAMY?” He heard. Crap! The guards were looking for him, and considering how loud the voice was, they were close. He picked up his rucksack, and put it over his back. His rifle swinging as he did, he ran. “BELLAMY?” He heard again.   
He wasn’t going to let them bring him back. Not without Clarke. He ran through the forest as fast as he could. The rifle wacked his rucksack repeatedly, but he ignored it. He then came to a fall of a hill, he attempted to stop, but his legs stopped too late, he fell down the hill, rolling, he hit his head. The hill was long and he saw the bottom. Then, he saw a rock. He hit it with his face. 

She saw a lion. She gripped her spear tightly. “Just a little closer.” She whispered. “Clarke you can do this.” She continued. She’d gotten used to that. Talking to herself. But she wasn’t alone. All of those from Mt. Weather surrounded her. “You killed us! And for what? To run away?” She heard someone say. Her eyes stung, but she stared directly at the lion. It moved a step closer to the dead rabbit, she threw her spear, full power at the lion-direct hit. It roared in pain. She move towards it, standing over it, it looked at her in the eyes. She watched the life leave its eyes. “yu gonplei ste odon.” She whispered, before removing the spear. She picked up the lion, and headed into the forest. 

He woke up at night. Bloody hell Bellamy, he thought to himself. He put his hand to his forhead where he hit his head hard. He rubbed it gently. He slowly got up. Thankfully his gun and rucksack was fine. He made his way forward slowly, still rubbing his head. The guards had clearly stopped searching, which brought a small grin to his face. He headed into a mini lake area. There was a rabbit. He slowly walked towards it, he then realised it was dead. He looked around, checking his surroundings. The blood was dry. He then noticed, hidden in the tall grass, was a spear, with dry blood at the tip. He thought to himself Grounders. He picked up the spear, and with his knee, snapped it. He looked at the rabbit. Poor thing, he thought. It had been stabbed in the leg. From there, it must’ve bled out. The night sky for once had no stars. He looked at it. He then continued walking into the forest. There was a small lake beside where he’d found the rabbit and spear. He noticed beside him, there were tracks! Not animal tracks, but human ones. He thought to himself for a moment before whispering “Clarke?” He began to run, following the tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I was deciding whether or not to have Clarke in it like this. Also, yes, Bellamy was where Clarke was earlier that day - He's getting close! Believe me when I say that it is painful to write Bellamy and Clarke so close, yet so far. I ship Bellarke, but knowing me. Something will probably keep them seperated, but then again. It might not. You never know. Please leave thoughts and ideas/suggestions. Expect the next part a bit later. I say that, but then who knows? I'm a very confusing person.


	4. Come Home Pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke heads to see Niylah. Meanwhile, Bellamy see's an old friend who might be able to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Pretty short chapter, but still, A LOT happens in it.

She swung the door open “Clarke?” Niylah said. Clarke dragged the lion inside, and placed it on the table. Niylah looked at Clarke, then the lion. Her mouth was opened in astonishment “How the hell did you get this?” She asked stroking the lion. “I set a trap.” Clarke said. She didn’t particularly like killing animals, watching their life fade away before her very eyes, but it was survival “You’re a better a hunter then you let on.” Niylah continued. “Right, this is worth a lot.” She said looking behind her desk. She pulled out a box. “Food, water, knifes. It’s all in there. Deal?” She asked with a raisd brow. Clarke nodded. She’d found Niylah about a month ago. She instantly recognised her. ‘Wanheda’ but for some reason she didn’t attack Clarke. They had formed a mutual friendship. “Deal,” Clarke finished. She took the box, swung it open. She smiled and said “Thanks Niylah.” Before shutting the box, and leaving.  
The tracks came to a dead end at a stone ground. Damn it! Bellamy thought. He then saw a tree. It had some writing on it. It read ‘Jus drein jus daun’ which Bellamy knew meant ‘Blood Must Have Blood’ It reminded him of Mount Weather. He thought of the kids in there. That had died. The parents. Who wanted to protect their children, being helpless to save them. He felt a single tear go to his eyes. He snorted loudly. And wiped the tear. He noticed in the distance a figure. He recongnised it. “Clarke?” He said. He walked towards it, and then sprinted. “Wait a minute,” He said. The figure turned and saw him. Then he felt a hand pull him back. He fell to the ground. Grounders. Grounders of Azgeda. The grounder punched him repeatedly. Bellamy couldn’t fight back. The other grounder stood beside him and looked down at Bellamy “Hey! ge off em nau!” A voice called. The two grounders turned around to look at the voices direction. “ba em ste skai crew! em needs kom die!” One grounder said. “I don’t care! Let him go!” The voice called again. Bellamy remembered that voice. Echo? The two Grounders shared a glare, then the one who had punched Bellamy got up, still looking to Bellamy though. Echo ran beside Bellamy. “Echo?” Bellamy said. He felt blood dripping from his nose. “Hey! Sorry about that!” Echo replied “It’s okay,” Bellamy said, his voice muffled from being hit in the face. “Here, take this.” Echo said, offering Bellamy a small tissue. Bellamy accepted the tissue, and dabbed it on his nose, hard. When he looked at the tissue, he noticed it was rose red. “chit the hell were yu thinking?” Echo said. Bellamy really needed to learn Grounder language. The two Grounders looked to Echo and one replied with “how do yu know em?” Echo got up and said “The mountain.” She turned to look at him “He saved me.” She continued. The grounders looked at one another. One pulled out a dagger and aimed it at Echo “Echo! Look out!” Bellamy shouted quickly standing up, pushing Echo. The grounder swung his dagger at Bellamy then. Bellamy managed to avoid it. The other grounder threw a solid punch at Bellamy. Bellamy caught the punch, and twisted the grounders arm, before kicking him in the stomach, causing him to groan. The other grounder prepared his dagger again, about to lunge at Bellamy. Echo was on the ground, she slid her foot at the Grounder, causing him to flip over, dropping the dagger. Echo caught the dagger, and immediately lunged it at the grounders throat. Bellamy reached for his rifle, but Echo threw the knife in the other grounders eye. “Are you alright?” Bellamy asked, walking to Echo. She gulped and replied with “Yes. Thank you.” Bellamy put his hands to his waist. “No problem. Thank you.” Echo smiled and then looked to the two dead Grounders. “So, uh, what are you doing out here?” She asked still looking at the Grounders. “I’m looking for Clarke.” He said. She looked to him, and raised a brow. “The blonde one?” She asked. Bellamy’s face lit up when he knew Echo knew her. “Yes!” He said unable to hide his excitement. Echo chuckled. “She was here just before you were.” Bellamy’s eyes widened “What?” He said seriously. “Yeah, she went that way.” Echo replied, pointing to the clearing. She comes here to see Niylah maybe….once a week?” Echo continued. “If you run that way you could probably catch her up.” Bellamy looked from Echo to the clearing. “Thank you Echo!” He said before sprinting in the direction of Clarke. I’m coming Clarke. I’m coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! So close! Bellarke is coming! Just thought I'd bring Echo in because why not? Especially because she f*cked everything up in 3x03. The next part will probably have the reunion, but I can say now, that won't be here until later. Thanks for reading!


	5. Come home Pt.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy finally finds Clarke, but she's afraid. Bellamy confronts her about his feelings. Can he save Clarke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The last chapter! The reunion! Enjoy!

“Clarke?” He shouted. “Clarke?” He shouted again. Nothing. He sprinted faster, where was she? He couldn’t find her. “Clarke?” He shouted once more. He stopped in his tracks. He fell to the ground. He put his head in his hands. He groaned. “So close Bellamy…..So close.” He whispered.  
“Bellamy?” He heard her say. His head shot up. He felt his mouth shape into a huge smirk “Clarke!” He shouted before getting up and running to her. He hugged her gently. “Clarke.” He said, breathing in her familiar scent, as she breathed in his scent “How did you find me?” She asked sobbing “I looked.” He said before pulling out of the hug. “It’s getting dark, we should settle down.” Bellamy suggested. Clarke slowly nodded in agreement.   
The fire was crackling slowly. The night sky was full of stars. Clarke sat across from Bellamy. She hadn’t said a word. Bellamy opened his rucksack and pulled out an apple and threw it to her. “Clarke. Eat up, you need to eat.” He said, pulling out an apple for himself. He looked at her. She’d caught the apple, but she stared at it. “Bellamy. If you wan’t me to come with you….I can’t.” She said still looking at the apple. Bellamy swallowed the apple, and stared at her. “Clarke. It’s not your fault.” He said reassuringly. “Bellamy. I’m not going with you.”   
No. No. No. “Clarke. Listen, you can’t stay out here! You can’t!” He said pleading with her. She looked up at him “I’m sorry.”   
No. This wasn’t happening. “NO CLARKE! LISTEN TO ME! IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT! I SUFFERED WITH YOU! I KILLED THOSE PEOPLE TOO! YOU THINK I’M NOT HAUNTED BY THE DEAD? WELL GUESS WHAT! I AM! I AM TERRIFIED! I TRIED TO HELP YOU! AND YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ALL OF US!” He shouted as loud as possible. He had stood up and was angrily looking at Clarke. Clarke was looking up at him. Her mouth open wide with shock “I-I” She said unable to speak. “You left me Clarke. When I needed you,” He continued. His eyes were watering. He put his hands to his head. “Bellamy I….” She said trailing off. Bellamy picked up his rucksack “Fine. If you want to run from your problems. Then go on. I won’t stop you.” He didn’t look back at her once. He was about to leave when she swung him around and whispered “You’re a dick.” He was about to reply but she sealed his mouth with her own. He didn’t realise what was happening to start with, but when he did, he kissed her back. She pulled out of the kiss. “I’m sorry Bellamy.” She said. Bellamy was about to shout, but she sealed his lips again. He kissed her again. Then he pulled her closer. This time he ended the kiss. “You’re insufferable.” He said before initiating another kiss. She moaned. He pulled away and said “Princess, you’re a pain in the ass.” He said. She smirked at him.   
“Yeah, but I’m your pain in the ass.” She said before kissing him again. The fire crackled beside them, as Clarke pushed Bellamy to the ground, pulling off her jacket in one swift motion, and kissing him roughly.

They laid there together. Neither of them said a word. Bellamy’s arm was wrapped around Clarke’s shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder.   
“Clarke?” Bellamy said, looking to the sky.   
“Yes?” She replied, also looking to the sky.   
“Come home.” He said turning to her, and kissing her gently on the cheek, and her neck. She moaned quietly with pleasure. “Bellamy. Will…..will you be there with me?” She asked. Bellamy leant up and looked back at her “Of course.” He said simply. Clarke looked at him and smiled. “OK then.” She said. She got up and cupped Bellamy’s chin and kissed him. “Clarke…..” He said. She put her index finger to his lips in a ‘Shh’ gesture, and kissed him again. Gently, slowly. She pushed him down to the makeshift blanket. She looked down at him “Together,” He said.   
She smiled “Together,” She finished.

It took two days, but they saw Arkadia. Clarke looked to Bellamy. “Bellamy…I…” She said looking to camp. He put a hand on her should reassuringly. “Clarke. I’m with you.” He said. She smiled at him and walked to camp.  
They would face whatever happened-together. There was just the slight problem of Gina Bellamy thought to himself…..  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Huh? I am a bad writer, but what did you think of the story? Please let me know as I can make other FanFics in the future!   
> Bellarke in the end! Yeah....the slight issue of Gina......Oops.  
> If anyone wants it, i'll make a bonus chapter! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think for part 1? Other parts will be much longer. I wanted to give some back story to Bellamy and Gina's relationship, and Raven and Wick's. I did really like Gina's character, so I just had to have a flashback with how they met. Please let me know what you thought. Upload schedule will be mixed, but being who I am, I won't take a break until it's done, so expect them pretty frequently. Also, be sure to let me know if you want some Lexa. Please suggest any improvements or ideas. Thanks!


End file.
